jonasbrothersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Camp Rock
thumb|Camp RockPara la banda sonora, ver Camp Rock (álbum). Camp Rock es una película producida por Disney Channel en el año 2008. La música fue escrita por Julie Brown, Paul Brown, Regina Hicks y Karen Gist. La película fue dirigida por Matthew Diamond y producida por Alan Sacks. Es la tercera Pelicula Original Disney Channel en lanzarse en Blu-ray. El 25 de enero de 2008, durante los comerciales de Minutemen, se anunció que Camp Rock se estrenaría el 20 de junio del 2008 en los Estados Unidos. Camp Rock fue la segunda película original de Disney en ser puesta en el aire por el programa The Wonderful World of Disney en la cadena ABC y ser accesible por Internet, luego de su premiére en Disney Channel. La película incluye a los Jonas Brothers, como también a Demi Lovato en su primer rol. En México, Centroamérica, Venezuela, Colombia y Brasil la película se estrenó el 29 de junio de 2008, mientras que en Argentina, Perú, Bolivia, Chile, Paraguay, Uruguay se estrenó el 3 de agosto de 2008. En España, por su parte, se estrenó el 20 de septiembre de 2008. Reparto *Demi Lovato: Mitchie Torres *Joe Jonas: Shane Gray *Meaghan Jette Martin: Tess Tyler *Maria Canals Barrera: Connie Torres *Alyson Stoner: Caithlyn Gellar *Jasmine Richards: Margaret "Peggy" Dupree *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle: Ella Pador *Roshon Fegan: Sander Loya *Jordan Francis: Barron James *Aaryn Doyle]: Lola Scott *Daniel Fathers: Brown Cessario *Edward Jaunz: Steve Torres *Julie Brown: Dee LaDuck *Jennifer Ricci: TJ Tyler (madre de Tess Tyler) *Giovanni Spina: Andy *Nick Jonas: Nate *Kevin Jonas: Jason Doblaje en latino *Karla Falcón: Mitchie Torres *Alondra Hidalgo: Caitlyn Gellar *Cecilia Gómez: Tess Tyler *Israel Nuncio: Shane Grey *Ricardo Bautista: Nate *Pablo Sosa: Jason *Simone Brook: Connie Torres *Jessica Ángeles: Margaret "Peggy" Dupree *Romina Marroquín Payro: Ella Pador *Carla Castañeda: Lola Scott *Alex Orozco: Sander Loya *Germán Fabregat: Brown Cessario Estreno Camp Rock se irá estrenando en diversas fechas en los Disney Channel del mundo, siendo los primeros el Disney Channel de Estados Unidos y Family Channel en Canadá. Un audio simulcast estrenará simultáneamente en Radio Disney. En los demás países, Camp Pop estrenará unas semanas o meses después que en Estados Unidos y Canadá. También se ha estrando America Broadcasting Company|ABC en el The Wonderful World of Disney. La película estuvo disponible online en la web de Disney Channel y en Disney Channel Disney Channel Play unos días después de su estreno.tDisney ABC TV Group Press Releases El pasado 20 de junio se estrenó Camp Rock en Estados Unidos, obteniendo una audiencia con 8.9 millones de espectadores. Canciones Es la primera película musical Disney en las que las canciones no vienen en la secuencia de aparición en su soundtrack. Véase Camp Rock (álbum) * Estilo de musica de este disco: Pop Canciones no lanzadas # "Camp Rock!" - Es interpretada por Roshon Fegan que según el guión original, cantaría esta canción sobre sus mejores recuerdos del campamento. Esta fue eliminada por que el tema no era realmente tan importante, sim embargo esta canción se escucha en el bonus del DVD "Camp Rock Memories". Camp Rock 2 Disney Channel ha confirmado la secuela de "Camp Rock" titulada " Camp Rock 2" "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam" gira en torno a la disputa de dos campamentos vecinos. La película empieza con Connect 3 (Jonas Brothers) y Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato) retornando al campamento donde encuentran a sus instructores y estudiantes desanimados y dispuestos a ir al campamento rival, Camp Star. Chloe Bridges, interpretará a la hija del dueño del campamento rival quien será el nuevo interés amoroso de Nate (Nick Jonas); de allí que su amor sería un tanto así de 'prohibido'. Curiosidades * Se rumora que la idea original proviene del capítulo de los Simpsons, campamento rock, aunque no ha sido confirmado. * Jasmine Richards (Peggy) no interpreta "Here I Am" sino otra cantante llamada Renee Sandstrom, ya que no alcanzaba las notas necesarias para interpretar. * En la historia original de Camp rock, solo aparecía Shane como principal y los otros hermanos no, pero luego se agregaron los otros personajes, ya que los Jonas Brothers no trabajan por separado. * El estreno del DVD en Estados Unidos, fue adelantado el 15 de agosto de 2008, el mismo día del cumpleaños del protagonista de la película, Joe Jonas. * En su soundtrack, es la segunda película original de Disney Channel, que las canciones no vienen en secuencia de aparición, la priemra fue The Cheetah Girls 1. * A excepción de Play My Music, todas las canciones son cortadas en la película por falta de tiempo, en cambio, This is me, fue removida una parte instrumental de 7 segundos. En el soundtrack las canciones aparecen completas. * El nombre de TJ Tyler (la madre de Tess) ya había sido usado en un capítulo de Los hechiceros de Waverly Place pero lo llamaron TJ Taylor. * Cuando Mitchie se esta mirando al espejo aparecen unas fotos de Demi Lovato (Mitchie) y Selena Gómez. * En el cuarto de Mitchie, cuando esta cantando "Who will I be" se ve perfectamente que tiene una fotografía de Connect 3. * Varios de los actores han aparecido en series de Disney Channel: Demi Lovato (Sunny en Sunny entre Estrellas), Los Jonas Brothers (JONAS en JONAS), Alyson Stoner (Max en The Suite Life of Zack & Cody), Meaghan Jette Martin (Stacie en Sleepover Suite de The Suite Life of Zack & Cody), Anna Maria Perez de Tagle (Ashley en Hannah Montana) y Maria Canals Barrera (Theresa Russo en Wizards of Waverly Place) * En el momento en el que Peggy empieza acantar sale de un lado del escenario donde esta Ella, pero al acabar la canción se va por el otro lado y se encuentra con Ella * Cuando Shane entra a la cocina y se encuentra con Mitchie, se ve perfectamente que tiene la lengua azul, debido a que habia tomado un helado pinta lenguas antes de grabar la escena * En la cancion Hasta la Vista cuando suben a Ella al escenario no tiene microfono pero cuando vuelven a enfocar lo tiene * Tanto Jason como Ella son un poco distraidos * En el baile Start the party en un momento se escucha que alguna persona grita Cuidado pero no se ve quien * La Cancion Too Cool era de High School Musical 3,pero se las regalaron debido a desacuerdos que tenian,y termino ganandose la cancion High School Musical,pero para dejar esto claro,se las dio a Camp Rock,Too Cool hubiera sido cantada por Ashley Tisdale,con diferente ritmo y mas duracion (hablando de más de 4 minutos) * Cuando Shane está buscando chicas para la cantante principal, se ve un video de Ella en el que ella canta con voz de nenita y muy mal, pero en Hasta la Vista canta perfecto. Esto ocurre igual que Lola * En un pedazo de la película aparece Brenda Song en el lago * Las Peliculas de Disney Channel Normalmente solo se lanzan en DVD, esta película junto a High School Musical 1 y 2; y The Cheetah Girls One World son las unicas que se lanzaron en Blu-ray también. * Cuando Mitchie está hablando con Caitlyn antes de la escena en que Lola cante, en una vez muestra que su flequillo en el medio esta de costado y en otro cuadro su flequillo está bien peinado, esto se debe a que en el lugar hacia mucho calor y cada vez que cortaban la escena la maquilladora le secaba el sudor a los actores. * En la escena cuando Shane le canta a Mitchie se nota que en el lado de Shane hay viento y las hojas se mueven, en cambio en el cuadro de Mitchie no hay viento, eso se debe a que el cuadro de Mitchie se grabó después del cuadro de Shane, significa, en otro momento. * En la parte en que su tío le derrama agua de un florero a Shane para que se despierte, en realidad, él no sabía que lo iba a hacer, así que en verdad fue un susto para él. * En la parte que Mitchie va a preparar la mesa que fue lo que su madre le había ordenado que haga, Mitchie saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su cancionero, pero en la escena anterior (Cuando Mitchie va a sacar la basura) no se le veía ningún cancionero. * En la parte donde Mitchie se levanta temprano para ir a trabajar a la cocina con su madre, a lo lejos muy dificilmente se alcanza a ver un pequeño postér de Miley Cyrus Avances En Norte America Numerosos avances de la película fueron transmitidos el 6 de abril de 2008 durante las pausas comerciales en la maratón de Wizards of Waverly Place|Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place. El video musical de la canción We Rock estrenó el 19 de abril de 2008 como parte del especial Night of Premieres en Disney Channel|Disney Channel Estados Unidos. En Latinoamérica En Latinoamérica los avances de la película fueron transmitidos durante la transmisión de la película High School Musical 2 Alrededor del Mundo el 19 de abril de 2008, mientras que el video musical We Rock fue estrenado el 25 de abril de 2008. La segunda canción de Camp Rock, Play My Music se estrenó el 9 de mayo de 2008, mientras que, Start the party se estrenó el 24 de mayo de 2008 antes de High School Musical 2|High School Musical 2: Cuenta Todo, y "We Rock Alrededor del mundo" (versión internacional con participación de varios integrantes de Disney Channel alrededor del mundo), fue emitido después del programa Zapping Zone el 6 de junio de 2008. Y por último el video de la canción "This Is Me" se estrenó el 13 de junio de 2008.Desde el 26 de junio se empezaron a mostrar unas pequeñas cápsulas llamadas Bonus: Camp Rock a distintos horarios con algunos personajes de la película con el número de días que falta para el estreno.El 21 de febrero de 2009 se emitio Camp Rock: Alrededor del mundo y en el la version de this is me en español Lo Que Soy interpretada por Demi Lovato en un video musical. El 22 de marzo de 2009 se emitió Camp Rock: Cuenta todo. Lanzamiento DVD/Blu-Ray El título para el lanzamiento en DVD/Blu-Ray de la película tiene como nombre Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition y fue lanzado el 12 de agosto en Estados Unidos, mientras que en Latinoamérica Norte su lanzamiento fue el 11 de Septiembre. En Argentina, su lanzamiento fue el''' 27 de agosto'. En España fue lanzado el '''5 de noviembre' En otros países será lanzado en Noviembre. Material Adicional Ambos DVD y Blu-Ray contienen los siguientes materiales adicionales:http://www.nickjonline.com *Secuencia musical nunca antes vista, Our Time Is Here *Versión Sing-Along con funciones karaoke. (Canta con Nosotros, Karaoke de Camp Rock) *"How to be a Rock Star" (Cómo ser una estrella del Rock) *"Jonas Brothers: Real Life Rockstars" (Jonas Brothers: Estrellas de Rock en la vida real) *"Introducing Demi Lovato" (Presentando a Demi Lovato) *"Too Cool: Setting the Scene" (Too Cool: Preparando la escena) *"Hasta La Vista: From Rehearsal To Final Jam" (Hasta La Vista: De los ensayos al montaje final) * Videos musicales de Start The Party y We Rock (Internacional) *"Camp Memories" (Recuerdos de campamento) *En España: Videoclips interpretados por Ismael, la estrella de Disney Channel: "Vive nuestra fiesta" y "Dale un respiro al amor" Gary Marsh, presidente de Disney Channel Worldwide ha confirmado que el guión ya está casi acabado. De acuerdo con "The Hollywood Reporter" todo el elenco espera regresar, además de una aparición especial de Frankie Jonas y unas sorpresas para el personaje de Nick Jonas, ademas de contratar a Daniel Curtis Lee que participo en el manual de Ned. Asi como se espera una participacion de Olesya Rulin haciendo de la amiga de Tess. Enlaces externos * Página Oficial (en inglés) * Página Oficial (en español, Latinoamérica) * Página Oficial (en español, España) * Campamento de Rock en España